1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinalysis stick for animals which makes it possible for an owner of animals to easily examine the pH, protein, glucose, occult blood and the like in the urine of animals such as dog, cat and the like by himself/herself.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person can voluntarily collect his/her urine in a container such as a paper cup or the like. On the other hand, a dog or a cat will not discharge urine even if an owner orders it. Therefore, the owner has to wait until the animal shows a sign of urination, and collect urine rapidly in an instant of urination. In the case of a male dog which urinates outside by raising his one hind leg, it is possible to receive urine by inserting a paper cup in the crotch region. A female dog, however, squats to discharge urine, therefore, there is only a small gap between the ground, and it is not possible to insert a container for collecting urine in the crotch region. Similarly, both male and female cats trained to discharge in a pet toilet bowl in a room squat to discharge urine, therefore, it is not possible to collect urine by inserting a container in the crotch region.
Accordingly, the present inventor considered direct examination of urine instead of collecting urine. That is to say, a urinalysis stick for human urine make use of the animal urinalysis. In this manner, it should be possible to examine fresh urine promptly on the spot, by inserting the urinalysis stick in the crotch region of not only male dogs but also female dogs and cats.
On the actual trial, however, it was found that the commercially available urinalysis stick for a person was inconvenient unexpectedly. That is to say, the urinalysis stick for a person is separated a color sample showing the discoloration stage for judging the examination result from the stick. For instance, the color sample is only printed on the outside of a container for receiving the stick or on the outside of the package for receiving the container. Therefore, if an owner wants to examine the urine during a walk of a dog, he/she has to bring the urinalysis stick held in the container, or bring the color sample by tearing off from the package. Moreover, if the owner tries to receive the urinalysis stick wet by urine in a bag for droppings carried with him/her, the bag may be punctured by the end or rear end of the stick. In this case, clearing becomes a troublesome job.